


Taken • K.Y.H || Day6

by anonynovelist



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonynovelist/pseuds/anonynovelist
Summary: Intimidatingly she walks towards the undercover cop, making him back up until his back hits the wall. She slowly moves her index finger down his jawline as he squirmed in front of her and didn't dare to look her in the eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you suddenly so afraid of me?" She asks in a bittersweet voice, her finger now making its way down his chest. He wants to answer, yet nothing but a squeak manages to leave his mouth."What is it that you are trying to say?" She asks as she takes another step closer hardly leaving any space between them. Even though he was about 15cm longer than her, she scared him. Knowing what she had done, knowing what she could possibly do. She brought her mouth closer to his ear, while he still looked away. He was terrified of her. She pecked a spot on his neck under his earlobe, whispering;"Is it because I know who you are?" A sinister chuckle left her mouth. She forcefully put her hand on his chest and pushed him into the wall behind him. "Get him back, let my partner go or I swear, you will regret every single choice you've ever made in life."





	1. 第一章：考试

_"I have never been a typical, young girl. I grew up with violence and death."_

Mia was slowly walking towards her target in the makeshift alleyway. The atmosphere around her was tense, it was a make it or break it moment. Her ears strained to pick up even the slightest of sounds from her surroundings. It was her last day of training, her last exam before she gets to join the big boys. She is one of the most talented trainees Samuel has ever had, even though she is only 16 years old. Her eyes were focussed on the silhouette at the end. Her silver eyes would be the last thing the dummy would see, if it could see. Her long cloak covered her almost completely and nothing was heard besides her sneakers leaving soft taps on the floor.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, her ears picking up the faintest of noise behind her. Soon after she felt the pressure of a muzzle against the back of her head. "Got you now, princess." a masculine voice said. Mia turned her head to the floor and chuckled. "I've been expecting you." she replied. The surprise radiated off him. "You think I hadn't noticed you following me yet?" she asked with a sinister tone. "It's game over though, you have failed your exam." Younghyun said. "All I need to do is pull the trigger and it's over." Mia quietly laughed before sighing. She slowly reached for the gun in her cloak. "The thing is, you need to have the element of surprise. I heard you coming, you think that I don't have a plan?" He laughed in a belittling way and started to put some more pressure on the trigger.

The girl quickly pulled the gun out and shot the dummy before turning around and smacking Younghyun's arm away from her head as he pressed the trigger, making the rubber bullet shoot towards the ceiling. A moment of shock overtook him, distracting him no more than a second. But a second is all that Mia needed. In that second, she kicked the legs out from under him while punching him in the gut. He landed on his butt with an 'oomph' as her foot connected with his upper body, forcing him fully to the floor. Her small foot found its way to his wrist and stood on it, putting enough force on it so he couldn't use it, but at the same time making sure she's not breaking it. Younghyun is her partner after all. However, that didn't stop her from completing her exam. "Game over." Mia said as she shot a bullet at the boy laying under her petite figure.

Younghyun groaned in pain from the rubber ammo hitting his chest. Their trainer, Samuel, stood up while clapping for Mia and chuckling at Younghyun's reaction. He looked up from his position on the floor. "Did you really have to shoot me with that thing? That shit hurts." he said, putting his head down again. "Come on, suck it up big boy." Samuel said. "Silver, shoot him so we can share this agony." The young girl merely laughed softly and reached her hand out so her partner could get up. "You did great, Mia." their trainer complimented her. He was impressed by her skills. Her hearing appeared to be way above average, her movements as quick and sly as a fox. Younghyun dusted himself off and pulled the neck of his shirt away from his body to inspect the 'bullet wound', as Samuel continued to talk to Mia. "I doubt anyone will be shocked when I tell you that you've passed your final test." The tense atmosphere surrounding her suddenly vanished into thin air as a big sigh escaped from her lips. Finally, her figure became relaxed. Most of the adrenaline had left her body, a few nerves still soaring through her body and mind. She had felt apprehensive ever since her day started and it felt delightful to drop it all at the end of the day.

Mia pulled her hair out of the ponytail it had been in for the previous hours. "Do you think my father will be pleased?" "He should be, his little girl will do great in the family business." Younghyun said as he swung an arm around her shoulders. It eased her knowing she had him by her side, she couldn't have wished for a better partner. She would have to go out on her own in the end but considering that her dad wanted nothing to happen to her, Younghyun had to shadow her for a bit. He was one of the best, if not the best of his age. They had both noticed that Samuel's warm behaviour had left again, his cold stare announcing the return of his tough demeanour. The trainer cleared his throat before declaring that he was going to report to the big boss, also known as Mia's father. The atmosphere between the two was relaxed, everyone who saw them could see that they were very comfortable together. "I'm going to do some more final training. Care to join me?" A smug, little smile appeared on Younghyun's face. "You know I would never turn down an offer like that." Mia chuckled and shook her head while turning away, shrugging his arm off her shoulder in the process. "You better get ready to get your ass kicked." He burst into laughter after hearing her say that. "You kicking my ass? Let me tell you, little girl, it's going to be the other way around." Younghyun joked. Calling her little flipping a switch within Mia's mind, she didn't like it when people called her little. She spun around and had a look of stone on her face. "Did you just call me little?" She threateningly walked towards her friend. "Yes, I did and now I have you exactly where I want you to be. Game on!" Younghyun yelled, marking the beginning of their extra training.

Eventually the clock hit 6 in the evening; the long day of exams and training had come to an end. Tomorrow would be the big day, her 17th birthday... The day she is officially joining the family business. She felt the nervousness and adrenaline race through her body, this was what she has been working so hard for. According to the people around her she's going to be the best of the best. "You're going to do great. You'll probably be the youngest to ever join, but I can see the fire inside of you. You're going to bring fear to everyone out there" Younghyun said. "You really think so?" Her grey, almost silver, eyes were looking at him, almost piercing his brown eyes. "I know so." A moment of silence filled the room. "Now let's get you home." "Are you driving?" she questioned. "Obviously I am." He replied with a wondering tone in his voice. "Then I might pass you on your offer." She joked. "Haha, very funny. Now get yourself to the car." The sarcasm was present before being followed by seriousness. Mia giggled as they both started to walk to the exit, the girl ready to start her new life the next day.


	2. 第二章：晚会

_"He keeps me grounded."_

Six years had passed since Mia had finished her training. It was the night before her birthday and she and Younghyun were on a job. The two had lived up to their training reputation. They were the best of the best. The atmosphere between them was relaxed. This was nothing new for them. They have pretty much seen and done everything during the last few years. They even were recruited for jobs abroad. "Ready for another one?" Younghyun asked. "Actually, I'm kind of tired, so let's just get it over with." Mia said. The black, satin, mermaid dress she was wearing fit her amazingly, hugging all her curves. The deep V-neck and golden accents around her waist and at the bottom made her look even more stunning than usual. Her blonde-dyed hair hung around her face in loose curls.

Younghyun would be lying if he said he didn't think she looked attractive. He himself was wearing a simple, black tuxedo with golden accents to match with her. She was holding her little bag in front of her in both hands and Younghyun laced their arms together as they looked up at the majestic building. However, they were not impressed by them anymore. "Let's go." He said, and they started walking towards the big doors with a kind smile on their faces. "Good evening, may I have your invitation please?" "Of course." Younghyun said with a smile and let go of Mia's arm to grab the piece of paper from his pocket. "Ah, here you go." He said as he finally found the paper and handed it over to the man. The guard quickly scanned over the paper looking for any signs of falsehood, however he couldn't find any. "Please continue inside." He said with a deep voice and put the invitation on a stack with the others he had already checked. Mia and Younghyun thanked the man shortly after each other, giving him a polite nod as they spoke. They intertwined their arms again and walked into the massive building someone calls home.

They entered the grand hall, still not really impressed. Nevertheless, it was stunning; bright, white marble floors, the walls decorated with beautiful, deep red drapes and the high ceiling adorned with crystal chandeliers. The tall windows gave people a glance over the woods surrounding the mansion, while the flowers gave a romantic feeling to the occasion. The two scanned over the crowd that was spread throughout the hall. There was no sign of their target yet, but they both knew that would change soon. "I hope he gets here soon; this dress is uncomfortable, and the lenses are starting to irritate my eyes." It was no secret to Younghyun that Mia preferred to wear sweatpants and a hoodie, preferably one of his hoodies. 'What? This one isn't yours', he can hear her saying over and over again when she's confronted with it, making him chuckle. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, I just thought of something." He smiled at her. She shook her head in disbelief, while a puff of air left her lips. "Just keep your eyes open, I'm watching a good show on Netflix and I'd like to continue." She squeezed her eyes shut for a second, hoping to sooth her irritated eyes. If it was up to her, she'd burn all the contact lenses in existence. However, she needed them, her grey eyes would make her stand out too much. Even though they're well-known, they're also unknown and they'd like to keep it that way. She scanned the room and smiled as she saw the beverage table. As she was heading towards the table, her hand was grabbed. "Where are you going?" Younghyun asked. She turned around and put her free hand on his chest. "I'm just going to get myself a drink, no need to worry big boy." She said and patted his chest. "You know we can't drink when we're on a job." "But Younghyuuunnn..." She whined. "No drinks." She sighed and gave up, she knew him well enough to know she'd never win the argument.

As time went on, people walked up to them, trying to socialise and network, just as people always do at these events. It became a predictable routine and the pair actually came up with a business and all the corporate chitchat that is a part of it. Sometimes they were greeted by people who saw them at other events like this one and thus they had to keep the story going. It got tiring sometimes, especially Mia hated it. Younghyun always had a thing for business and management though. He enjoyed every minute of it and had gained a lot of knowledge over the years. This usually resulted in Mia pretending to be a trophy wife. "Right, honey?" Younghyun said, pulling Mia out of her daydreaming state. "What did you say, love?" she replied with a small, yet fake smile on her face. "She's not the smartest person, is she?" the man standing across from them joked. Her eyes scanned over the man in a threatening way. He was wearing a deep blue tuxedo with some darker blue accents. His black tie stood out against the white dress shirt. "Listen here you..." Mia started. Younghyun quickly grabbed her hand for the second time that evening and pulled her back. "She's just tired, that's all. She's extremely smart, else I wouldn't be with her." He defended her. A gentle shade of red became visible on her cheeks. "Stop it." She said and squeezed his hand. As the men continued with their conversation, Mia let her eyes wander once more. A few minutes had passed when she finally spotted the figure she was here for. "Brian, darling, Mr. Smith is over there. You needed to talk to him, right?" She called him by his alter ego. He turned his head and followed Mia's gaze. "Ah, yes. It was nice talking to you Mr..." he drifted of as he realised, he never caught the man's name. "Wang, Mr. Wang." "It was my pleasure, Mr. Wang." The men quickly shook hands before their paths split and the two were finally able to do what they came here for.


End file.
